


White Walled Wishes

by miraculoussinning



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculoussinning/pseuds/miraculoussinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng was lonely at school. Most of her classmates ignored her, and those who spoke to her rarely kept up a conversation. Now, she finds herself in a room in a psychiatric hospital with nothing to do all day but imagine a life where things ad turned out better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is going to have more than one chapter - I'll see how it goes.

_Chat Noir turned to Ladybug, “do you have any fears?” he asked in awe. The two were balanced on the top of one of the buildings in Paris. Ladybug shrugged, “I’m nervous about speaking to this one person but… you know how it is, Chat,” she glanced over at him, “there’s nothing to be afraid of in this suit.” Chat grinned at her, “everyone’s afraid of something though,” he pressed. “So what are you scared of?” She fired back. He lowered his eyes, “losing you, I guess.” He replied. There was silence between the two as she processed his words. “Could you be serious, just for one minute?” Ladybug asked. “I am being serious! If something were to happen to you…” Chat paused, searching for the right words, “Paris would probably be destroyed. You’re the only one who can de-evilise the Akumas.”_  
Marinette felt herself blush under the ladybug mask. She was used to Chat playing up to her – using flattery and flirting – but he’d never, ever seemed so genuine. She wanted to reply but a dot disappeared from her earring, reminding her of her powers limitations – and the fact that she and Chat had to keep their identities a secret. “See you later Chat,” she grinned, using her yo-yo to swing away. Patrol had never been so… relaxed before, tonight had definitely made a nice change of pace. Still, Marinette’s feeling of elation couldn’t last long because when she arrived back in her room, she knew there’d be a pile of homework waiting for her. This double life thing is hard, she thought.  
Maybe it was selfish to pity herself, but she almost felt as though she was entitled to a bit of self-pity every now and then. There were positives of going to school for sure. For one thing, she’d get to see Alya, she wouldn’t be bored all day and of course, she’d see Adrien. Marinette still tripped over her words around him but at least she was staring to be able to form sentences when talking to him. Not that she spoke to him a lot, mostly she’d just admire him from afar and occasionally, he’d smile at her… 

“Marinette, you have to do _something_. You can’t just sit and stare at the wall all day.” Sabine looked at her daughter, desperately trying to plead with her. She wanted Marinette to get better, she really did and she couldn’t understand how the spark had disappeared from her daughter’s eyes. “Staring is something,” Marinette replied in a toneless voice, just a tiny bit irked to have been dragged out of her fantasy. Sabine looked away, desperately wishing that Tom had been able to come along to visit but he was busy, and business was money.

Most visits went this way. Marinette’s parents would attempt to spark a conversation with their only daughter but her cold, uninterested replies quickly put them off. She’d never say it out loud, but these visits _hurt_ Marinette and she was glad when she was left alone again. Just her and her thoughts. According to the doctors, her condition was improving. They let her walk outside for a while – supervised, of course – and she was able to have visitors. But according to Marinette, nothing was changing. She was still lonely, but she didn’t want visitors and then there were the stories. They’d started as silly little fantasies to help her pass the time between meals way back when the only thing she could do was pace a small, white room. Now, however, they’d grown into elaborate tales of love and mystery and magic. They had become her escape, and she never wanted to come back to reality.

“Maybe you’re friends from school could-” Sabine abruptly stopped talking when she saw the look on Marinette’s face. “I know you mean well,” Marinette said, “but they don’t care about me. They never spoke to me – I was always the outsider, the one who didn’t fit in.” She was on the verge of tears now. Wouldn’t it be just like her classmates to suddenly care now that she was no longer around? More than likely, they just wanted something to talk about. Marinette could almost hear their word now; _“such a pity about sweet Marinette Dupain-Cheng, isn’t it?”_ and _“I suppose it was just a matter of time before she cracked, what with the fact that she had no friends? To be honest I’m not surprised.”_

Sabine sighed, “they _do_ care, Marinette. There’s a couple that are always asking about you – they want to know if you’re okay, if you’ll let them visit.” Marinette clenched her jaw and tried to keep her frustration under control. “They just wanted something to talk about,” she replied. “But Alya and Adrien-”

“Really don’t care!” Marinette yelled, bursting into tears. Sabine shied away from her daughter, who was promptly ushered from the room by a couple of nurses standing nearby. Marinette wouldn’t fight against the nurses as they took her back to her room but despite seeming calmer now, tears wouldn’t stop rolling down her face. Everything hurt her because the people were real, but the stories, and their feelings were not.


	2. Chapter 2

“Does it ever get easier?” Marinette asked the nurse quietly. She hadn’t spoken much in the past couple days, not since screaming at her mum anyway. The nurse, a young lady who seemed to have a soft spot for Marinette sighed, “I couldn’t tell you. We all experience things differently, Marinette.” Marinette shook her head and stepped onto the scales, if there was one thing she hated more than anything else here, it was the need for her to be weighed every other day.

The nurse noted her weight and gave Marinette a smile, “a little under but that’s okay,” she told her. Marinette stepped off the scales and walked back to her bed, expecting the nurse to pack up and go as she usually did but when she looked up again, the nurse was still standing there silently. “I might not be in a position to say this, Marinette,” she began slowly, “but I think you need to see visitors again.”

“My parents won’t be back for a long time,” Marinette replied bitterly.

“I wasn’t talking about them.” 

Marinette frowned, “well who else is there?” 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Marinette sat awkwardly in front of two of her former classmates. In her head, Alya was her confident best friend who ran a blog dedicated to the adventures of her alter ego. Adrien was the son of a fashion designer and a model for his father’s fashion brand as well as being her classmate and crush. Both ideals were only half true, they were blown out a bit to make her fantasy world more exciting.

“We’re starting a new class project!” Alya said suddenly, “We’re going to make a movie.” Marinette muttered something about it sounding fun, her mind already racing with a version of it that she could be in. 

_It would be a horror movie, for sure. Nino would direct and Adrien would play the male lead. Then Mylene would play the female lead – much to the jealousy of Chloé, especially when she finds out that Nino rewrote the script so that Mylene and Adrien’s characters would kiss…_

“Marinette…?” 

Marinette looked up at the pair who were looking at her with concern. Adrien cleared his throat, “do you still sew?” He asked. She shook her head – they wouldn’t let her have anything that could cause harm. There was no way they’re let her bring a sewing needle in, much less an entire sewing machine. “Why did you guys come?” The question had been on her mind since she first saw them but she hadn’t meant to blurt it out so early.

Alya and Adrien exchanged an awkward glance. “We thought you could use a change of company,” Alya said finally, “it’s gotta be hard to see your parents all the time, right?” It seemed as though Alya was trying to cover something up, even so Marinette shrugged, “it’s probably harder on them Alya, they’re not bad people you know?” 

“I know!” Alya began, scrambling for the right words to make an effective apology, “I just meant that-” Marinette brushed her attempt off with a wave of her hand, just as Chloé would, she thought, almost returning to her own world. Chloé wasn’t actually half as bad as she was in Marinette’s head. In fact, considering her situation – what with being the Mayors daughter and not seeing her parents very often – she was actually almost a decent person. No… Chloé was alright, maybe I’ll make her a bit nicer in the future, Marinette mused. 

She was half aware of the other two talking about other kids from school as she thought. They spoke about Rose doing this or Nathaniel doing that but to be honest, none of it was stuff Marinette cared about. “You don’t have much longer in here though, do you?” Adrien asked. 

Marinette shook her head, “another month if I’m lucky… another year if I’m not.” Adrien smiled and reached out to take Marinette’s hand. It was a friendly gesture but nonetheless, Marinette pulled her hand away quickly. Adrien acted as though it didn’t phase him, “we’ll be there to greet you when you get out! We really can’t wait for you to get better!” He promised, looking at Alya who agreed quickly.

“That’s sweet,” Marinette replied forcing a smile. She stood and looked down at the pair, “I don’t think things get better for everyone though.”


End file.
